Sesame Workshop
Sesame Workshop is a logo released in 2000. Nicknames: House of Boredom, House of Doom, The Cute House, The House from Hell, The Sesame Workshop House, The Sesame Street House. Logo: On a white background, we see an abstract green house and purple roof and the text "sesame workshop" outlined below. The window is filled with yellow glitter. It bounces up and the roof explodes, sending glitter all over. Some glitter remains to form a lightning bolt crowned with a star. Some glitter goes left to fill the "sesame" text with purple. Some glitter goes right to fill the "workshop" text with green. Music/Sounds: A tight stretching sound from the Hollywoodedge Cartoon Trax Volume 1 library, which is cut off when the roof explodes, followed by a small group of kids laughing from the Hollywoodedge The Premiere Edition Volume 1 library as a bass clarinet plays, and then a short accordion riff. Scare Factor: WTF . It's a cute logo but its former omnipresence made it a rather annoying logo for viewers, until its presence was significantly toned down. The music and sound effects may also catch you off-guard, and the scare factor may rise on 2000-2006 episodes of Sesame Street if you are afraid of the 1992-2006 closing credits (on episodes that aired on Fridays only until 2003) that precede this logo. Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Logos that could not scare timmylogo Category:Timmylogo's Minions Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that annoy me Category:Logos that could not scare Cailou Category:Logos that could not scare Dora Category:BFDI Characters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Pure-Blood but blood Traitors Category:Gryffindors Category:Voiced by Ivy Category:Voiced by Shy Girl Category:Logos that scare Phineas and Ferb Category:Logos that scare the Red Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Blue Puffle Category:Logos that scare Peter Griffin Category:Logos that scare the Purple Puffle Category:Logos that are FOX Category:20th Century Fox Category:Childish Logos Category:Logos that could not scare Pinkie Pie Category:Strawberry Shortcake's favorite logos Category:Claire Wyckoff's logo friends Category:Logos that could not scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:The Teletubbies Favorite logos Category:Taken From "Dragon Tales" Category:Logos That Make Gray Fullbuster cry Category:Logos That make babies cry Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Bloosom cry Category:Logos that make Buttercup cry Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior sad that they they cry for The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior and make them cry Category:Logos that makes Larry the Cucumber sad Category:Logos that Madame Blueberry cries at Category:Logos that make Dil Pickles cry Category:Logos that make Sadness (Inside Out) Cry Category:Logos that make Joy (Inside Out) laugh Category:Logos that make Bliss cry Category:Logos that make Oishi Kawaii cry Category:Logos that makes Hatsune Miku crying Category:Cute logos Category:Logos that make Ami cry Category:Logos that make Yumi cry Category:Toodle Loo! Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:Logos extremely crapless that you made kids very awful Category:Logos so scary that you’re gonna hit the head in the computer, shout LOGOS SUCK and The Hoobs come and fight over all scary logos because it’s the most scariest logo is Sham Ralhan Productions Category:Logos that scare autistic people Category:Sesame Street Category:Taken From "Sesame Street" Category:Taken From "Pinky Dinky Doo" Category:Taken from "Elmo's World" Category:Logos that could not scare Perry The Platypus Category:Logos that Perry The Platypus Was Being Saved By Santa Claus Category:Logos that scare Wubbzy Category:Logos that scare Walden Category:Unscary Logos Category:Logos that Robbie Rotten likes Category:Logos that don't scare Sheen Category:Los mundos de elsa Category:Logos that Don't scare Katara Dragneel Category:Stop with the useless categories Category:Logos that scare Lucy Category:No Category:Logos that Sportacus likes Category:Logos that can't scare The Minigame Group Category:Logos that don't scare Ronald McDonald Category:Logos that make Bender Taunt Category:Taken from "Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat" Category:Taken From "Fireman Sam" Category:Terrible Logos Category:Logos that scare Elmo Category:Logos that make Rainbow Dash cry Category:Logos that scare Widget Category:Logos that scare Daizy Category:Logos that make elmo cry with scary sounds Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Logos that scare Diamond Tiara Category:Logos that make Diamond Tiara cry Category:Taken From "Plaza Sesamo" Category:Logos that make babies cry Category:It's for toddlers! Category:Taken from Sagwa